


Frome Me, To You

by Misaki04



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: I was never meant to fall in love with him.It...it just happened...I love him like a mate.Can I be yours...even if...I was rumored to be the one to kill you...I never thought I would feel so taken again after all these years...We're...meant to kill together.I may lay my life for our king, but I lay my heart for you and you alone.I was the one who killed you, yet how can you worm yourself inside my heart.I love my dead wife, but I love you too. You make me feel alive.You complete me, even if there are times I have to share you to her.Edmond Dantès x Amakusa Shiro TokisadaMerlin x Proto ArthurWolfgang Amadeus Mozart x Antonio SalieriSherlock Holmes x James MoriartyYan Qin x Fuuma KotaroGawain x BedivereKarna x ArjunaOzymandias x ArashRyouma Sakamoto x Okada IzouDisclaimer: I do not own anyone of them because they are owned by TYPE MOON.





	1. My Heart to you, My Love

**Edmond Dantès and Amakusa Shiro Tokisada**

It was just supposed to be a normal day in the daily lives of the servants in Chaldea. Yet there was something different. The sweety smell that beckons anyone to the kitchen. Women and men alike, human or servants where all in the kitchen to try and make something for their beloved.

The Avenger class servant, Edmond Dantès wasn't one of them. To him, Valentines was just a normal day. He didn't feel obligated to give his master any gifts nor the man who always wanted him to go back to the light.  
, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, a Ruler class servant just like that Jeanne d'Arc idiot. He was not a romantic man, or so he claims. Reading a book from the library, he was seated in the windowsill of his room that overlooks the expanse of white snow that blankets Chaldea. But beside him was a laid out coffee making items and two decorated cups. He knew someone will visit him. 

Alas a few minutes later, a knock resounded outside his room. Not sparing the intruder a glance, he closes his book and heads for the coffee machine. Expertly grinding the beans and extracting the aromatic drink after he poured the grinded powder of coffee. He creates two steaming cups of coffee, putting them on a tray and prepares the sugar cubes on the side along with creamer and milk. 

He faces the person finally and smirks. "Took you long enough, Tokisada. I was already thinking that brat of a woman kidnapped you already." The mentioned man would chuckle as he gives the man his gift, a heart shaped chocolate. Totally different from the biscuits he gave to his master. "I had to run to your room to avoid Assassin. Other than that, I gave master my gift after they gave me obligatory ones. Yours however is not obligatory."

The Avenger would then chuckle, hiding his blushing face as he leads Amakusa to the windowsill, enjoying their warm drink while he eats the chocolate given to him. He would just have to give something back on White's Day to his idiotic Ruler. Afterall, he still has a rival for him. But he can just push the woman to be burned or burn her himself personally. Oh how he loved that idea. He would continue to plot murderous intent on Semiramis as he pushes his face in his lover's snow white tresses.

**Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Antonio Salieri**

It was no brainer that Amadeus was part of the amassed servants inside the kitchen. Creating goods for his Queen, Marie Antoinette and of course his other half, Antonio Salieri. Already had given his gift to his master which was a small piano, he shapes the chocolate he made for Marie as a stallion and for Salieri, a normal angel. Because he got lazy putting details after he had created a detailed chocolate for Marie. Shoving them on boxes, he bounds out of the sweet smelling cafeteria and hunts Marie. Seeing her with Sanson whom he secretly gave a middle finger while he offers Marie the chocolate he made.

Quickly bowing he went ahead and headed onto the only place he knew where his Antonio could be in. The piano room. Only a few individual do enter the room afterall most servants of their master are always on the simulation room to hone their skills. Inside the room however was the man he knew greatly. Antonio Salieri was on the piano stool. Playing a melancholy song, offering the song for their master's stomach later on. Oh how many did their master even get, he wouldn't want to imagine.

Mozart smiles and bounded onto Salieri. Taking the chocolate from it's box confines and shoves the head of the angel to Salieri's mouth. Laughing with glee as the man splutters and chokes on the chocolate,soon glaring at him and puts the chocplate down on the discarded box on the piano's hood.. Before brandishing his long sword, his crazed behavior for Mozart to die once more shows up as he screams, "AMADEUUUUUSSSSS!" But soon calming down after chasing his giggling man around. Sighing, Salieri leans over the piano and fetches a black box with grayish whute stripes and a red small ribbon keeping it's contents from spilling out.

Throwing the box to Mozarts head before he resumes playing the piano with one hand and reaches for the chocolate that almost killed hi, biting the head off. Mozart would gleefuly scream at the gift given to him and hurries to sit beside Antonio. Joining him on playing while he other hand unwraps the box. Seeing it as a chocolate on the shape of a Gray Messenger. He nibbles on the head as well before giving Antonio a kiss on the cheeks and smiles cheekily at them. "Happy Valentine's, Antonio~♡"

**Sakamoto Ryouma and Okada Izou**

Izou was walking back and forth in his room for the umpteenth time as he wracked his brain for the gift he was to give to his Ryouma. God the guy was basically cool and mature. But he can't just make a boat out of no where. The man only wanted boats for crying out loud! "GAHH! WHY DID RYOUMA HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED!"

Then his brain got a lightbulb, an idea! He could ask his friend and practically a sister, Francis Drake to let him use her Noble Phantasm, her main boat Golden Hind. Knowing that Ryouma was dying to be on board of the vessel for so long. He did saw Avenger Gankutsuou asked Drake to let his sail her boat in the past. Drake will understand where he was getting.

Soon he got an approval from the female Captain while also being teased. He could only run away as he furiously blushes. Bumping onto Oryou who was again snacking on frogs. No doubt Ryouma got the frogs for her. He nods at her and said a small hello before walking away. You could say the three of them where civilized on the relationship they all have. Oryou and Izou owns Ryouma. Period.

As soon as he saw the white clad gentleman, he runs to them and basically pulls them to where Drake had opened her Noble Phantasm, in a Singularity while Ryouma was curious yet flailing his free hand to call Izou's attention, with no avail of course.. Pulling Ryouma onto the large vessel, he sat him on one of the barrels as they sailed into the vast sea. Drake appears while smirking. Pulling out a barrel full of alcohol and a bottle of sake with two cups, placing it between the two before disappearing once more.

Izou would bite his lips in embarrassment as he blushes and began speaking, "O...Ryou...Ryouma!... From...a guy like...me...this...is all..I can think...off to make you happy...this Valentine's day....so...I thought letting you on Francis's ship will make you happy....so...from Izou Okada the genius....no...from me to you....HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" The flabbergasted Ryouma blushed at how much effort Izou did. Just by asking Drake to have them use her ship. It was enough for this ship otaku. Soon he chuckles and pours him and Izou a cup of sake. Taking a box from his pocket. Handing it to Izou befote drinking his cup of sake to hide his small blush. "Happy Valentine's day, Izou. I hope you can enjoy the chocolate." Inside the box was a chocolate in the shape of a small samurai sword. Soon the two fell into a long talk while drinking sake as they sailed Okeanos.

_ **Karna and Arjuna** _

Oh it was not your typical Valentine's day between the two. Karna had made an effort to make and give Arjuna the chocolate, but the man was just stubborn. The Hero of Charity had no idea how he can make them accept. His last attenlt had his chocolate thrown in the trash bin. But he was not losing hope. On his 45th attempt, while sparring with Arjuna. He offered the chocolate. 

Arjuna sighs and takes a deep breath before finally accepting the chocolate. "Just because I accepted your chocolate, doesn't mean I'll be giving you anything in return. I have no need to give you anythi---..." Stopping in his words as Karna flashed him a puppy dog eyes. Hell it was his weakness. After their battle ended, Arjuna ran away, leaving Karna alone in the battle simulation room.

Arjuna entered his room while a heavy blush decorated his face. Soon he started hunting for a return gift. After a few hours, he found one and shoved it in an aquamarine box and tied it with a white ribbon. Instead of personally giving the gift to Karna, he payed Da Vinci some Quasi Particles (QP) to deliver it to Karna in his steed, like how that Golden Urukian King sent his gift to their master.

Karna was in his room when Da Vinci knocked on his door. "Delivery from Pandavan Shipping Co., is this where Mr. Karna is?" Opening the door, the Caster servant flashed him a smile before handing him the gift. "Here is a gift from a Pandavan Prince, now sir please sign here and here and we are done." Following their instruction, he signed his name to where it was needed and bid Da Vinci goodbye. 

Walking back to his room, he sits on his bed and opens the gift. Inside was a broken arrow and a small chocolate. It was the first arrow Arjuna ever fired and a chocolate he made a day befote Valentines. The simple things made the Hero of Charity smile brightly.

_ **Arash and Ozymandias** _

Arash was beside Ozymandias as he played eith the remaining Sphynx cubs after Ozy had given three to their master. The aforementioned man was currently eating the chocolate his man made after he had fainted from overheating when Arash had offered the chocolate to him. 

He lost his cool there definitely, but the sentiments really just hit him right to his heart. He loved anything that Arash gave him. He may miss his belived wife, Nefertari, but he didn't see the Crimson Archer of the East as someone he could just use to fill the void in his heart. The man was different from Nefertari and had his own charms. That he can fall in love with definitely. 

He was still about to give him his gift, which was a chocolate filled with honey and gold flakes. He had to order EMIYA to teach him how to even work in the kitchen. Having burned himself several times in the process before he ended up with an edible and tasty treat for his beloved.

Getting out of the bed, one of the cubs pounced on his shoulder and settled onto it as he takes his gift from it's hiding place. "Arash, I got something for you." Walking back onto the bed and placed the big box on Arash's lap. The archer would blush and lean onto the Rider servant to kiss their forehead. "You didn't have to get me anything, Pharaoh Ozymandias. You're enough for me already. But I'll gladly accept this." 

Opening the box, he saw a big star shaped chocolate before he was pushed onto the floor softly by Ozy. "You should eat it on the floor. It would be quite messy if you eat it on the bed." Chided the Pharaoh as he hands him a fork. Sitting beside Arash as the cubs laid beside them. Pawing a piece of the chocolate off which made the two men chuckle at how adorable the scene was. When Arash did crack the chocolate, the golden goodness flooded out. Honey and gold leaves that shimmer in the gold light.

But the first bite wasn't from him. Instead he shoved the piece he got to Ozy's mouth and got himself a piece. "There we go. Don't expect me to finish this all for myself. You'll have to help me with this, Mr. Pharaoh~."

**_James_** _**Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes**_

Let's face it, these two are too prideful to even present their gifts to one another. Moriarty got Holmes a new mystery book he actually made. Being the Napoleon of Crime, he made it into something that would trigger Holmes's brain and keep him up his toes with how mind boggling the book is.

Holmes on the other hand, got his man glasses. Yes glasses, afterall Moriarty can't actually see things from afar. The old man really just knows how to make crimes and has no clue about doing nice things.

In short, Valentines ended with them being too tsundere to give their presents. But the day after, waking up from their shared bed, they remove the sheets covering their forms and saw their gifts from one another on the side of their beds.

_ **Merlin and Prototype Arthur** _

Merlin was always a mysterious man. He would always prank his lover and he would definitely get a motherly scolding from Arthur, but it was worth it. Afterall he gets his full attention. Now that it was Valentines, he made chocolates the week before. He didn't want to enter a warzone on the actual week of Valentines. He made his chocolate super special. Afterall only he knew Arthur didn't like too much sweet.

Instead he made dark chocolate but with a twist. He poured a vialed Elixir of Love aka Aphrodisiac in the mix. His lecherous grin would keep the kitchen servants away from him. Praying that Arthur won't actually eat the chocolate or dear Gudako will he be a beast in heat.

He found Arthur with the other Knights of the Round Table and his female counterpart and the people who looked like Arturia. Shamelessly sitting on his man's lap and gave the chocolate to the now blushing Arthur. "Oh Arthur~♡ I made special chocolate only for you~♡" Nibbling on their ear while he teases his man some more. The others then left and it was just the two of then left.

Arthur was definitely a romantic man. Once Merlin and him where the only one left, he would wrap his arms around the half incubus boyfriend of his and chuckles. "Oh dear lord, Merlin stop teasing me. Of course I got you something too. Here." Giving them a box of chocolate cookies with sprinkles, almonds, chocotale chips, with lemon soaked in honey for a filling. 

Merlin's eyes definitely sparkled as he recieved the gift from Arthur and dragged the man to their shared room. "Now now Arthur~♡ you should eat my chocolate now~♡ I promise you that's it's edible enough. I didn't even use magic to make them~♡" Winking and chuckling as he began feasting on his cookies.

Oh he was definitely going to enjoy his Valentines with Arthur once the man eats the chocolate he made especially for them.


	2. Domestic Life ft. Merlin and Prototype Arthur Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family? For Merlin and Arthur that is..

▪Merlin would keep Arthur in bed even though they are both late for work.

▪Merlin likes Arthur's cooking more than the cooks, he won't get up unless Arthur promised to cook for him.

▪Arthur secretly loves Merlin hugging him. He feels very love and warm.

▪He calls Arthur as 'Daddy' (p.s. he loves riling Arthur in any way)

▪Arthur calls Merlin as 'Mommy'.... I mean Merlin took care of him in his younger days.

▪When Arthur cooks, Merlim would stick on his back like a leech. Wanting to hug his man until the other Knights pull him away from their blushing king.

▪Merlin used magic when it was his time to do household chores in which angers his 'husband'.

▪They always share baths together and ends up with them taking ut for hours since Merlin's hair wouldn't cooperate. 

▪Merlin lets Arthur touch his hair. Only Arthur alone.

▪When Merlin disappeared for a day, Arthur could not keep calm and would pace around like a lovesick puppy unti Merlin comes back the day after, pulling Merlin to their room and you know the rest.

▪When Althur (Alter Arthur) first showed up. Merlin was fanboying and fawning over his cool and cold man.

▪Merlin dotes on Arthur differently than how he dotes on Arthuria. 

▪When Gilgamesh gave Merlin the Elixir of Love, he used it to bake and cook Arthur's favorite food. He wants some fun time in bed.

▪Arthur fainted when he heard that Merlin was expecting a child. Their child. His thought. 'He's a male....but...I'll take that child with him any day.'

▪Merlin was a clingy partner in his pregnancy. 

▪He craves the most weirdest food like pickled apple with soy sauce, omelet rice with fish sauce and wood worms, and many more, making Arthur run around their place trying to suit his partners needs.

▪When Merlin was giving birth, Arthur would still say comforting words as he gets cursed by the screaming Merlin along with their vice like grip.

▪Once their twins finally arrived, Merlin would fall asleep, leaving Arthur all the work. The twins look like them both, sharing both their characteristics.

▪Merlin woke up after a few hours with full energy. He then snuggles his kids and kisses Arthur.

▪Arthur often would stay with the kids while Merlin was up to no good once more. So the kids call him Papa while they call Merlin as Father.

▪Merlin would spoil the kids all they want but Arthur becomes the villain and tells them to only choose ONE among the gifts Merlin brought for them.

▪ Sir Christopher Pendragon looks like Merlin with Arthur's ahoge and his green eyes which mirrors the lush forest, he was the eldest in the twins and was a miniature Arthur through and through.

▪ Sir Alexander Pendragon was the definition of a prankster like his Father, Merlin. Arthur's influence on him was his hair color and his innocent grin (which held nothing but bad news). His elf like ears was something Merlin loved, giving him small earrings like his own. Soon the father and son duo was called the Axolotls.

▪When Althur showed up to the kids the first time was when Alexander had ripped his Papa's ahoge when he was a toddler. The two kids where unfazed by the change and was rather fond of Althur. It was even the first time Althur smiled and chuckled.

▪The kids are pretty close to the other knights, even with Agravain, thus the knights would spoil them with all their attention.


	3. I'll Wait for you in Paradise

The Arthurian Legend tells about a boy named Arthur Pendragon who later became a king. He was a knight before becoming the King of Camelot after taking hold of the Excalibur and Caliburn who was said to signify his sovereignty. Beside him was the woman who had been there since he was young, Proto Merlin. She had been a mother to him for as long as he could remember. He never got married, but even had a child from magecraft, a half homunculus son, Mordred, courtesy of his sibling, Morgan who was a wizard. The King made Camelot prosperous, yet he was not happy, for deep inside him, he yearns for something he couldn't even point out. Proto Merlin would often joke around with that, saying that he should find a lady he can wed, but Arthur dismisses the thought. Instead he prepares Mordred to be his heir. This was his difference from his female counterpart, he had accepted his bastard child.

Soon war befell onto the Lands of Camelot. The great King fought hard with his knights and in the end left the land of the living, leaving Mordred to rule Camelot as King. His body was sent to drift off to the Paradise, Avalon.

_The New Servant_   
_Prototype Arthur Pendragon_   
_Saber Class_

The master of Chaldea finally summons the other King of Knights, the male counterpart after seeing him in a fleeting dream. Beside her was the Court Mage of Camelot, Merlin, who was picking on his master before they started summoning.

Merlin wasn't shocked to say the least, he already forsee Arthur coming to Chaldea on this day. Their master would drag Merlin to meet Arthur halfway. Merlin paid no attention to Arthur, daydreaming about how he can baby Arthuria when he gets out of the summoning room. For the King of Knights, he was shocked to see Merlin, and as a male that is. Before he could talk to this Merlin, the man had excused himself from their master and left the room, leaving Arthur in the mercy of their master. But once he got out, he would go to his room to start watching over Arthur. He wanted to avoid something.

Soon living in Chaldea had become normal for the King of Knights. His brethren where also there, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, Bedivere, and Mordred, even though they where of different gender in his time. Often praising Mordred and earning a light slap from Mordred's real 'father' Arthuria. Telling him not to give Mordred some praises, which he would reply with a chuckle. Though he never seem to see Merlin around when he's out. Was Merlin avoiding him? Yet he didn't know that Merlin always watched him from a far. 

One day, he went up to the Mage's room and knocked. No one replied so he mustered up all his courage and started speaking, "I know you're in there Merlin. I wish to have an audience with you, if I may... I wish to know why you seem to avoid me as if I am a plague. I wish to understand you, but how may I do so if you keep avoiding me. You may be a different Merlin from my timeline, but you are still the person who kept me warm at nights when I was young."

Then a soft click on the door made itself heard, a sign that Merlin opened the door. Taking it as an invitation, Arthur entered the room and closed it. Merlin sat on his standardized Chaldean bed, cross legged. His staff on the wall. Even if he was an illusion of the real Merlin, he could grasp things as if he was the real one. His face was unreadable. His gaze hard onto the blonde king who had entered his abode. "What seems to be the problem, King of Knights, that you wish to have an audience with me."

Arthur would look away and scratch his head. "I really do not wish to be called that, please call me Arthur. Being called the King of Knights is too much, especially with the other knights calling me and my counterpart with that title all the time." The sight made Merlin raise an eyebrow but dismissed it a second later. He was testing this Arthur. He wanted to know how sincere he was, for he had forseen a future, even he would not believe to be real. A future where he could be happy in the hands of his beloved... this Arthur.

Merlin sighs and pats the space beside him. "Then please sit, I have no chair nor throne to offer for you as of now, Arthur." Arthur would then shake his head with a smile, "I really don't need a throne, seeing as the King of Heroes always pulls that out for him to sit it, it feels gaudy now. Also, I am not a King anymore, I am just a heroic spirit now." Silence filled the room after his answer. Merlin would then laugh and fall on his back to his bed. "My my Arthur, you don't need to be stiff, I was just pulling your leg. Calm down." This made the knight turn red, gazing away from the laughing Mage. This was the start of a fleeting dream and a beautiful tragedy. 

Soon the two where inseparable, Merlin would bring Arthur on any quests their master would send them in and Arthur would bring Merlin to the kitchen as he helps EMIYA cook food for everyone. Life in Chaldea was never the same especially when Valentines neared. Some men (Edmond, Mozart, Ozymandias, and Gawain) would line up to Kid Gilgamesh's front door, asking for some Elixir of Love. Which the kid would teasingly give to them before getting inside his room once more.

Merlin had actually asked Kid Gilgamesh the day before so he can make Arthur some food. He wanted to give him something for Valentines that would be subtle yet meaningful and well, erotic. So he made a heaping serving of breakfast paired with scones and tea which actually had the whole elixir in it. Knocking onto the door of the young King as he tries to balance the tray in his other hand.

What he saw almost made him want to jump on Arthur. The young King was wearing a royal blue pajama pair with pristine white shirt and a unruly hair with that ahoge.

The ending of their journey may never end, for it has just begun. For the king reunites with his beloved in the Paradise that once seperates them from one another. Gazing on the vast sky, holding each others hands. The perfect ending for the King and his Court Mage who shall be together for eternity in Avalon.


End file.
